The Outcasts
by WolfAngel75
Summary: For friends. Three girls go on a journey around different dimensions and get stuck in Dead Space, all of them are looking for their missing friend, Brandon. But will they be able to beat the game or will one of them fall victim to the monsters on the ship


**The Outcasts**

**Prologue**

**The Beginning.**

**ALRIGHTY THEN!**

**This is my new fic, a celebration of the fact that my story 'Hush Little Angel' is a success and I have loads of reviews! And I mean _loads_. And I mean reaching a 100 reviews.**

**In this tribute to HLA, I will have guests with me. I only own Gemma, Elle and these ideas. Jamy Boyd belongs to Project X, Brittany to Fox Mew Brittany, and Brandon to BmD-XIII.**

**Short chapter, but the next will be longer.**

**Please Enjoy**

**x**

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?"<p>

A short black haired woman that stood in front of two girls sighed while crossing her arms over her chest and staring them down with disapproval.

The girl with emerald green eyes behind black glasses and auburn curly shoulder length hair avoided her gaze and so did the girl with the dip dye hair style. The top half of her hair was a dark blonde while the bottom half was a golden blonde, the tips bright blonde.

"Shush, it's your own fault," the older woman said to the blonde girl with the dip dye hair style and blue eyes when she cursed as the doctor helped out with the cut on her temple.

The girl wore a baggy black creased t-shirt with short sleeves, a red wolf print in the middle of the top. She also wore crimson converse boots and faded ripped skinny jeans that were white and grey. She fiddled with the locket that hung around her neck and pursed her lips.

The one with emerald green eyes wore a black leather jacket with a grey tank top underneath, jeans and white converse's. The sun poured in through the metal blinds and shined on the silver watch on her wrist. She was tying her auburn hair up to get it out of her way when the breeze coming from the fan kept causing it to sway in her eyes.

"Sorry Gemma," the blonde girl winced and looked at the doctor in annoyance. "Do you bloody mind? That _hurts_ you know."

"You were the ones that were skate-boarding on the damned roof!" The black woman exclaimed, throwing up her arms in exasperation. The girl pursed her lips, looking down as the woman glared at her. "You're parents are gonna kill me Elle."

"Not really Gemma," Elle said casually like it was no big deal. She knew that her mum would roll her eyes and call her a nutter then they would laugh it off. Shrugging, she smirked a little. "Mum would most likely laugh and dad would... I don't know what he would do. We're not exactly best pals."

The woman shook her head, her hair swaying a little with the fast movement. "What about you Jamy? Are your parents going to kill me?" She sounded sarcastic as she glared slightly at Jamy. She shook her head again and sighed. "I know they'll be worried for your health."

"I'll tell them I'm fine," Jamy grinned. "Dad taught me how to use a gun, so don't worry, if he tries to set his ninja skills on you or swipe out a gun, I'll use mine."

"You have a _gun_ on you?" Elle asked, looking at her with a raised eye brow, Jamy nodded with a grin, Elle snorted in disbelief and shook her head before smirking at the green eyed girl. "You should have told me, having a gun on you an' shit."

"Sorry," Jamy chuckled. "Next time I'll tell you when I have a gun." Her eyes lit up suddenly. "We should make a secret word as code for when I DO have a gun on me!"

"Hmm, not Peaches," Elle grinned. "That's taken. And Bazinga belongs to the great mind of Sheldon Cooper."

"What about..." Jamy paused for a moment, thinking. But Gemma cut her off.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?" Gemma shouted again, just as a brown eyed girl with straight brown hair came into the hospital room. She wore Jeans with a light XL shirt with a unique symbol printed onto it, and white socks with dirty white tennis shoes.

She raised her eye brows just as Gemma turned around and spotted her. "Where have you been?" She snapped, causing the girl to jump slightly in surprise from the volume of Gemma's voice.

"I-I was getting something from the snack machine," she answered honestly, then glanced between Jamy and Elle. "What's that about a secret code word?"

"_Wow_, Brit!" Jamy grinned widely. "You have falcon hearing!"

"_That_-" she nodded a little and chuckled. "-_Or_ it was because you were mostly shouting about it. I could hear you all the way from across the hall."

"_Oooooh!_" Jamy said in realization, Elle rolled her eyes, swatting her hand towards the doctor who was still dabbing the cleanser on the cut in her temple.

"I'm fine Gemma," Elle swatted the doctor's hand again in annoyance, the scowl clear on her face. The Japanese woman, who had a name tag which said '_June_' clipped onto her shirt sighed and stood up properly with a glare sent in Elle's direction before she left the room. "Honestly, it's just a scratch."

"If you remember correctly," Gemma said forcefully with worry in her eyes, stress evident on her face. "You're nan is here in America on a business trip, you know, since she's a tutor to people taking the apprenticeship course. She hired me to look after you and here you are, ever since you bumped into Jamy Boyd you've been causing trouble!"

Brit quietly walked over towards Elle and handed her a chocolate bar, she took it with a grin and began nibbling on it, Brit chucked Jamy the other chocolate bar before sitting quietly and ate her own as Gemma ranted on and on about how much trouble the three girls and 'that boy' had caused.

'That boy' of course was in the canteen and getting something to eat. His name being Brandon. He didn't know how to skate-board on a roof and he wasn't as self-destructive as Elle or Jamy. Brit didn't know how to skate-board, then again neither did Jamy, especially on a _roof_. But like she had so politely declared before, she'd shoot her own _ass_ off to have a good time.

"I've got it!" Jamy exclaimed suddenly and snapping her fingers, she turned to Elle and Brit, grinning. "Snake."

Elle and Brit frowned, staring at Jamy. They glanced at each other and exchanged a look before looking before at Jamy and both saying at the same time, "Snake?"

"Snake," Jamy nodded. She grinned. "If I yell out snake, it means I have a gun on me."

"Why aren't you even shocked that Jamy even has a gun?" Elle glanced at Gemma, the American woman rolled her eyes.

"As long as you have a license, you can get a gun anywhere."

Elle stared at her for a moment before shrugging and accepting that answer. "Maybe I should get one."

"We could have matching guns and then get 'The Outcast' matching shirts," Jamy snorted, Elle giggled and Brit chuckled at the mental image.

"That's a good idea actually," Brit said with a grin.

"What's a good idea?" A boy asked as he walked into the hospital room, Jamy, Brit and Elle exchanged glances with big fat grins on their faces.

"We get matching shirts with the print 'The Outcasts' on them," Brit explained.

"And we all get guns," Elle told him.

"We'd be unstoppable," Jamy added in.

"The Outcast gang," Jamy, Elle and Brit all said in sync while Brandon eyed them in amusement and Gemma in desperation.

"No," Gemme said while pointing at Elle, then she pointed at Jamy. "No." And then Brit. "And _no_."

"Oh come on Gemma!" Elle whined. "What Nana doesn't know won't kill her!"

"It will if _you_ end up with your _head_ on a _platter_." Gemma said forcefully before she sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I don't get paid enough for this."

"The second we get into trouble I'll drag them out of it," Brit reassured, Brandon walked over to the bed and sat down on the spare one with a nod.

"I'll help," he smiled at Gemma then chuckled and said. "By the hair if it's necessary."

"Traitor!" Elle poked her tongue out at him, he laughed.

"So come on already!" Jamy jumped off the bed, she stood at 5'8. When Elle did the same, you could see she was a little smaller than her, Elle being 5'7. Brit followed them quietly and Brandon promised Gemma he'd call her if something happened while she just sighed and face palmed.

"I'm going to get worry lines," Gemma muttered and made her way towards a Starbucks.

"This is awesome," Elle said as they walked through the markets, she had an ice cream in her right hand. Jamy grinned in delight as she ate her own ice cream, silently agreeing.

"That it is," Brit smiled, eating her own ice cream. Behind them, Brandon was holding the bags, the 4th doctor who scarf around his neck and hat on his head.

"Come on, let's put the shirts on," Elle said and took her bag from Brandon and rushed towards inside a store changing room, Jamy went in after her with her own shirt and then Brit before Brandon changed into his.

It was a simple baggy black t-shirt with short sleeves, on it was printed abstract art doodles around the crimson bold words 'The Outcast's' in the middle.

"Boo-ya!" Jamy exclaimed and high fived Elle, who then high fived Brit, who high fived Brandon. Their joy suddenly turned to confusion and shock when a blinding light flashed in front of them, they stopped walking and looked around, their mouths dropping when they saw nothing around them but blue. No market's, no floor and yet they stood on something solid, no sky.

"What the hell..." Elle's voice echoed throughout the entire blue around them.

"What..." Jamy trailed off. "_Where_ are we?"

"Guys?" Brit said, getting their attention, the two girls turned around and looked at Brit, who looked confused and concerned. "Where's Brandon?"

They all looked around, but to no avail, they couldn't see Brandon anywhere.

He was gone.

"What is this place?" Brit asked, not really expecting an answer, Jamy and Elle shook their heads, equally confused. Suddenly, out of nowhere a strange electrical bleeping rang out in the entire area. The three girls looked around, seeing nothing until a faint glowing shined above them.

They looked up, a light blinked at them, then it made it's way down. In it's trail followed a strange grey thing that looked like it was made of stone, the outline of it glowed blue, but the light soon faded as a grey stoned pillar eventually formed. A violet line flashed down in the middle of it and the pillar opened, making a mechanical groan as it did.

Finally, it stopped, but in the middle it was like an arch, as tall as a building, it rose into the blue and violet misty sky which suddenly formed above and around it at the top of it. Inside the door it was glowing violet brightly, a misty fog was on the outside of it, but not quite reaching all the way out.

"What the _shit_?"

The comment came from Elle, her smooth voice sounding breathless as she stared wide eyed into the bright violet foggy light. It glowed and it also seemed to hum in their ears. It sounded mystical and somehow mechanical at the same time.

"It's like..." Jamy said, staring into the violet glowing mist with slight awe. "It's like the pillar from_ assassin's creed_. Look around us, it looks like the loading screen you get when you're Ezio."

Elle and Brit did as Jamy said, seeing she was in fact correct. There was black and silver lines, squares fading, moving. Glowing. Underneath them it looked like they were up high, like they were floating. But they felt perfectly normal, like they were still standing on pavement.

"What _is_ this bloody place?" Elle asked the question going on in their minds once again.

"More importantly..." Jamy swallowed, worry dawning in her features. "_Where's Brandon_?"

The hum and faint electrical beeping and their breathing was the only sound that hung in the air. They all exchanged glances before looking back at the pillar, then they looked into the mist.

"Should we...?" Brit's question hung in the air and Jamy got a determined look on her face. She turned to face them.

"This could be dangerous," she said, causing fear striking in Elle's heart. But her friend was in trouble, she would be brave, she looked Jamy square in the eye and nodded. Jamy looked at Brit, who returned her determined expression. "We may never get back, this could be a death trap."

"Brandon could be in trouble," Brit stated, she looked at Elle and Jamy. "I don't know about you... but I have a feeling that we need to go in _there_." She sent a pointed look at the pillar, in between in where the glowing door shined.

"Well, you can do whatever you want." Elle piped up. "I'm going after Brandon. Who's with me?" She put her hand in the middle, Jamy from her right, in front of her, grinned and put her hand on top of Elle's. Brit nodded, putting her hand on top of Jamy's.

"On the count of three, yell Outcasts," Jamy whispered, Elle and Brit chuckled and nodded.

And so, the three girls counted to three before lifting up their hands in the air and yelling 'The Oucasts!' then they turned around. Elle grabbed Brit's hand, she squeezed her hand reassuringly. Then Elle looked at Jamy and held out her hand, Jamy looked at it with a slight smile and grabbed her hand before they all looked at the door.

"Here we go." Elle muttered.

With that, they stepped forward. The glowing violet/white/blue misty fog embraced their bodies, it shined and a mystical light twinkling sound rang in the air. The blinding light hugged their bodies, embracing, engulfing them as they stepped in deeper.

That was when their journey began.

That was the start of;

The Outcasts.


End file.
